Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: when a Galactic conqueror threatens earth a new team of power rangers saves the day, This was all my idea
1. Episode 1 Beginnings part 1

In Marcelion's ship

"Ok let's see I destroyed this,this,this and this but what have I not destroyed yet?" Marcelino asked himself

"Ah" he said. "Adviser come i'm in need of your assistants" Marcelino ordered

" Yes my lord" Sebrina asked

" what planet have I not destroyed?" he asked Sebrina pulled out the map and looked

" My lord you have not destroyed earth yet" Sebrina said

" Yes tell the pilot to set a course for earth" he ordered

" Set a course" she ordered

"Yes ma'm" the pilot said

" Earth will soon be mine!" he laugh evilly

Fade

Theme song

On earth

Nick dives his bike to the town of Lakeport Calafornia

At the Day care 2 teens are helping take care of the children not knowing what will happen.

"Well here you go your snack." Andrea said.

"Thank you" a little girl said as she sat down

"Well Andrea we are doing a good job huh?" Violet replied.

" I guess we did Violet" Andrea said as they went outside.

"Look there's Alan, Hey Alan!" Andrea said.

" Hey guys" Alan said.

" What's up?" Alan said.

"Oh nothing just saying hi" Violet said

"Ok so how is little Mike?" Alan asked

"Oh he's not very social." Andrea replied "Let me talk to him you know man to man" Alan said.

He walks over to Mike

"Hey Mike" Alan said.

"Hi" Mike said quietly

"What's wrong bud" Alan asked.

"No one wants to play with me" He said sadly

"Well I can play with you" Alan said hoping to cheer him up

"You will?" Mike said happily

"what do you want to play?" Alan asked

"Umm how about Tag?" Mickey he said

"Sure, Tag your it!" Alan said as he touched Mike and ran

"No fair." Mick said as he ran after him

"Now that's much better." Violet said as she went inside Nick comes to the daycare

"Who's that guy?" Andrea asked

"Don't know, why don't you ask." Violet said as she pushed her friend forward

"Fine!" She said as she went over to him

"Umm, Hi my name is Andrea what's yours?" She said shyly

"The names Nick nice to meet you." Nick said as he shook her hand

"So what are you doing here?" Andrea asked

"Well I'm new so i need a job that get's me money." Nick said getting off his bike

" Well follow me." Andrea said as she lead him inside

"Excuse me Beth." Andrea said hoping to get her attention

"Yes Andrea?" Beth asked

"Umm This guy his name is Nick wants to get a job." Andrea said

"And?" Beth asked

"Do you think he can work here?" Andrea asked

"Sure why not we need new faces around here." Beth said

"Congrats your hired, good luck."Beth said as she shook his hand

"Umm thanks i guess." Nick said

Then all of a sudden the Earth starts to shake

"Earth Quack! Get down!" Beth said as she hid underneath the counter

"Everyone get under something quick!" Violet said as she grabbed one of the children

"Mick Hide!" Alan said as he grabbed Mick

"What's going on? i'm scared!" Mick asked frightened

"It's ok Mick don't be afraid i'm here" Alan said

On a space ship not far away

"Oh no!" Eldon said

"What?" Genesis asked

"Marcelino!" Eldon said as he checked his screen

"What about him?" His wife asked

"He's attacking another planet." Eldon said

"Which one?" Genesis asked

"Earth we must help." Eldon said as he grab a case

"How?" Genesis asked "By finding new guardians." He said as he teleported the case

"How will we know." She said

"The Powers will know." He said "We'll just have to wait." On earth The earthquake stops

"It stopped" Andrea said surprised as she came from under the table

"It's safe everyone." Beth said "You can come out."

"Is it over?"Mike asked

"It is your safe." Alan said as he and Mickey came out of their hiding place

"Wow that was the first time i went through and Earth Quack." Violet said with relief

"Ok We have to go now Beth see you tomorrow." Andrea said as she walked of

f "MIKE WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME BACK!"Beth said Mike runs into a forest

"Who's going to get him?"Beth asked

"I'll go." Nick said

"Me too." Alan said

"Me three." Violet said

"Me four." Andrea said as they walk into the forest In the forest

"Mike! Where are you!" Andrea yelled

"Mike!" Alan yelled looking in every nook and cranny

"I don't see him?" Violet said

"Me ethier, he' probably went back." Nick said as they walked Then Astro bot's appear

"What are those?"Alan asked getting ready to fight

"Don't know but what ever they are they don't look nice." Nick said ready to fight The astro Bots start to attack them

"Let me go!" Violet said as the Astro bot's grab her by her arms She get's thrown to a tree

"Oww." She said as she landed on her back

"Take this!" Alan said as he started punching at the bot's One of the bot's punch him and he falls

"Violet!" Andrea cried as she started attacking he bots The bot's throw Andrea As they all get surrounded by the bot's Orbs of lights Attack the bot's. Then they get teleported on to a ship

"Who are you?" Nick said as he saw a shadow

"Don't be alarmed i'm a friend." The man said

"Where are we?" Andrea asked?

"In a safe place." Another Figure said

"Ok what do you want?" Violet asked

"You are the chosen ones" The women said

"What do you mean?" Alan asked

"You were chosen by the powers to be the new guardians." The man said

"Oh no this might have been a mistake, we are just Human's." Nick said

"No this was not a mistake when they choose you it's for a reason." The women said

"Do you know the power rangers?" The man asked

"Yeah they are my favorite action hero's." Alan said excited On the wall was ancient knights, and all the other power rangers.

"Here are your morphers." The man said as he gave it to them

"All you have to to say is Galaxy Pirates activate." The women said

"Ok." The teens said confused Then an alarm rang The teens jumped

"What was that?" Andrea asked frighten To be countinued


	2. Episode 2 Beginnings part 2

Previously on Galaxy Pirates

" Yes tell the pilot to set a course for earth" he ordered

" Set a course" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" the pilot said

" Earth will soon be mine!" he laugh evilly

Fade

On earth Nick dives his motorcycle to the town of Lakeport California

"Umm, Hi my name is Andrea what's yours?" She said shyly

"The names Nick nice to meet you." Nick said as he shook her hand

"So what are you doing here?" Andrea asked

"Well I'm new so i need a job that get's me money." Nick said getting off his bike

"Well follow me." Andrea said as she lead him inside

"Excuse me Beth." Andrea said hoping to get her attention

"Yes Andrea?" Beth asked "Umm This guy his name is Nick wants to get a job." Andrea said

"And?" Beth asked

"Do you think he can work here?" Andrea asked

"Sure why not we need new faces around here." Beth said

"Congrats your hired, good luck."Beth said as she shook his hand

"Umm thanks i guess." Nick said

Then all of a sudden the Earth starts to shake

"Earth Quack! Get down!" Beth said as she hid underneath the counter

"Everyone get under something quick!" Violet said as she grabbed one of the children "Mick Hide!" Alan said as he grabbed Mick

"What's going on? I'm scared!" Mick asked frightened

"It's OK Mick don't be afraid I'm here" Alan said On a space ship not far away

"Oh no!" Eldon said

"What?" Genesis asked

"Marcelino!" Eldon said as he checked his screen

"What about him?" His wife asked

"He's attacking another planet." Eldon said

"Which one?" Genesis asked

"Earth we must help." Eldon said as he grab a case

"How?" Genesis asked

"By finding new guardians." He said as he teleported the case

"How will we know." She said "The Powers will know." He said

"We'll just have to wait."

"Who are you?" Nick said as he saw a shadow

"Don't be alarmed i'm a friend." The man said

"Where are we?" Andrea asked?

"In a safe place." Another Figure said

"You are the chosen ones" The women said

"What do you mean?" Alan asked

"You were chosen by the powers to be the new guardians." The man said

"Oh no this might have been a mistake, we are just Human's." Nick said

"No this was not a mistake when they choose you it's for a reason." The women said

"Here are your morphers." The man said as he gave it to them Then an alarm rang The teens jumped

"What was that?" Andrea asked frighten

And Now

"It's the alarm go and save the city" Eldon said

"Umm ok." The teens said as they got teleported away

"Ok Astro bot's make these humans run in fear." Sebrina said The bot's attack the people and things

"Hey you!" Nick said

"Who are you?" Sebrina asked

"We are here to stop you!" Nick said as they pulled out there morphers

" Galaxy Pirates Activate" They said as they morphed

They stand still and their body's turn white their suits appear, then their mask appears.

"Pink Galaxy Pirate!" Violet said as she Puts one hand on her hip and the other in the air

"Black Galaxy Pirate!" Alan said as he puts one fist on his side waist and the other one out "

Yellow Galaxy Pirate!" Andrea said as she puts both palms on her waist and her feet together

"Red Galaxy Pirate!" Nick said as he with his swords out on the sides of him

"Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates!" they all say with an echo as they did their poses together

"Oh great new Costume hero's" Sebrina said

"Attack!" The Astro bots start attacking the rangers

"Take this! yellow sun-daggers!" Andrea said as she attacked the bots she turns around and they explode

"Pink Galactic Bow!" Violet said as she shot her arrows in the air, the arrows fly down and the bots get destroyed

"Black Comet Blasters!" Alan said as he fired both of his blasters, destroying the bots

" Red Galactic Katanas!" Nick said as he sliced at the bots destroying them

In Marcelino ship

"Send help!" Marcelino ordered

"Yes sir!" His inventor said

"His name is Stick" His inventor said

"Send him down!" Marcelino ordered

On Earth

"Hey rangers!" The monster said The rangers run and attack the monster

"Pink Galactic Bow!" Violet said as she shot her arrows at the monster the arrows fell on him and he got hit

"Ah!" The monster said as he fell

"Ready to finish Him guys?" Nick asked

"Yeah! Ready" they answered They combined their weapons to make a blaster

"3,2,1 FIRE!" they all said as they blaster blasted a ray at the monster

"NO!" the monster said as he fell and exploded then a ray came from the sky and hit the monster which made him grow

"Summon the zords!"Nick said the zords come from space and they jump into their zords

"Zords combine!"They all said as their zords combined to make their Galaxy megazord

"Ok guys let's get this freak!" Nick said as he made the zord attack the monster

"If your not careful you might get in a sticky situation!" The monster said as he sprayed some green goo on the mega zord making it stick to a building

"We can't break through this glue!" Alan said

"Why don't we try to fly out of this sticky situation?"Violet said

"Ok let's try starting thrusters" Nick said as he pulled a lever

"It's working!" Andrea said they megazord starts flying upward and into the sky

"Where do you think your going?" The monster said as he jumped into the air trying to hit the rangers Megazord

"Oh no you don't!" Alan said the Megazord pulls out it's swords and attacks the monster making him fall down

"why you little pest!" He said angerly!

"Ok guys let's finish this once and for all!" Nick said

"Galaxy Spin attack!" They all said as the Megazord pulls out it's swords and does it's special attack destroying the monster

"I'll get your for this!" The monster said as he fell to the ground and exploded

"Yes we did it!" Andrea said

Fade

On Marcelino's ship

"So there are new Guardians protecting earth but i'll make sure that they are gone for good!" Marcelino said to himself

On Earth

"That was Amazing!" Andrea said

"I agree! We are the power rangers! My favorite super hero's!" Alan said about to faint

"Stay awake Alan, just calm done" Violet said

"Ok i'll keep calm." Alan said

"Well you guys are ok to hang with." Nick said

" What's that suppose to mean?"Violet asked

"Well it's because i'm new here and I'm sort of none social" Nick said

"Well don't worry you can talk to us we keep secrets and stuff." Andrea said

"Well ok, Friends?" Nick said putting his hand out

"Friends!" Andrea, Violet,and Alan said as they put their hands out shaking his hand

Fade

The end

i'll be posting new ones soon,

they will be in different stories so stay put until then , no mean comments thanks!


	3. Episode 3 checking things out

"Hello Rangers" Eldon said as he greeted the rangers

"Hi Eldon!" Andrea said

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alan asked

"Well since you are Power Rangers now, we would like to show you your HQ." Genesis said

"Cool! Check out this place." Alan said as he looked around

"We have rooms just in case you want to sleep here." Genesis said

"Ok cool!" Violet said

"What is that?!" Nick asked

"This is Herbert our robot." Eldon said

"He will help you when you need it."

"Ok nice to meet you Herbert" Andrea said

"Nice to meet you." Herbert said in a cute babyish voice

"Ah he's so cute!"Violet said

"He's small." Alan said going to his eye level

"Oh just because i'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything." Herbert said

"Well enjoy your new HQ." Eldon said

"Guys I think we're going to like it here." Alan said

Fade

The end

Sorry if you think this was short, i'll be posing new Episodes soon so stay put! No mean comments thanks!


	4. Episode 4 We all scream for icecream

At Lisa's Ice cream shop

"Hey Lisa can we have a Chocolate, Vanilla, strawberry, hot fudge Sundae please." Alan asked said.

"Sure coming right up!" Lisa said as she went to the Ice cream machine

"You know Nick we could give you a tour of the city if you want?" Andrea said

"OK sure" Nick said

"Here is your Chocolate, Vanilla, strawberry, hot fudge Sundae's" Lisa said as she gave them their ice cream

"Thanks Lisa, here's the money." Alan said as he was about to give her the money

"You don't have to it's on the house." Lisa said as she gave the money back to him

"Well OK." Alan said

"Enjoy!" Lisa said as she went to the back Their Morphers go off

"Looks like we will have to save the tour for later" Nick said

"Guys come on" Nick said as he ran to a place where there was no people

"Yes Eldon?" Nick asked

"You are needed in the city you must hurry!" Eldon said

"Ok we're on it" Nick said as they teleported away In the city

"Run human's! Run in fear!" Ice Scream said

"Hey you!" Nick said

"Huh who are you?" Ice scream said

"We are here to stop you!" Alan said

"Ready guys?" Nick said

"Ready!" They all said

" Galaxy Pirates Activate" they all said as they morphed

They stand still and their body's turn white their suits appear, then their mask appears.

"Pink Galaxy Pirate!" Violet said as she Puts one hand on her hip and the other in the air

"Black Galaxy Pirate!" Alan said as he puts one fist on his side waist and the other one out

"Yellow Galaxy Pirate!" Andrea said as she puts both palms on her waist and her feet together

"Red Galaxy Pirate!" Nick said as he with his swords out on the sides of him

"Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates!" they all say with an echo as they did their poses together

"Come and get me!" He said

"Bot's attack!" The astro bot's start to attack the rangers

"Take this!" Andrea said as she punched and kicked the Astro bot's

"Pink Galactic Bow!" Violet said as she shot her arrows in the air, the arrows fly down and the bots get destroyed

"Black Comet Blasters!" Alan said as he fired both of his blasters which made him fly back, destroying the bots

" Red Galactic Katanas!" Nick said as he sliced at the bots destroying them

"Have some Ice cream!" Ice scream said as he shot ice cream at the rangers "Ahhh!" They all said as they fell to the ground

"Come on guys don't give up!" Nick said holding his right arm

"Just give up you can't defeat me!" Ice scream said as he ran at nick

"Oh no you don't!" Nick said as he pulled up one of his swords and slices Ice scream

"Why you little!" Ice scream was about finish when an arrow hit him

"Yicks!" He said as he fell

"Back off ice head!" Violet said

"Come on guys let's finish this!" Nick said

"Right" They said as they nodded their head they combine their weapons to make a huge blaster

"3,2,1 FIRE!" they all said as they blasted a ray at Ice Scream

"NOO!" He said as he fell and exploded then a ray came from the sky and hit the monster which made him grow

"Now who's bigger Power rangers" Ice scream said

"Summon the zords!"Nick said the zords come from space and they jump into their zords

"Zords combine!"They all said as their zords combined to make their Galaxy megazord

"Let's take him down!" Alan said They attack Ice scream by using their swords, making him fall down

"Well Looks like you ate to much, Brain Freeze!" He said as he shot a ray at the megazord freezing The zords body

"We can't move!" Violet said

"What can we do?" Andrea asked

"Why not try the thrusters maybe it will thaw out the ice?" Alan said

"Great idea!" Andrea said

"Hang on everybody!" Nick said as he pulled a lever

"It's working!" Alan said the zord breaks the ice

"How did you escape my ice?" Ice scream asked

"We just thawed our way out, Now it's time for you to chill!" Nick said

"Let's finish this!" Nick said

"Galaxy Spin attack!" They all said as the Megazord pulls out it's swords and does it's special attack destroying Ice scream

"This can't be happening!" He said as he fell and exploded

"Yes we did it!" They all said

Fade

On earth "

That was awesome how you thought of that" Violet said

"Thanks" Alan said

"AWW MAN!" Alan yelled

"What?" They asked

"My sundae melted!" Alan said They all laugh

"Now time for that tour" Andrea said as she and her Best Friend Grabbed nick by the arm

"Whoa!" Nick said as he was being pulled by both girls Alan shakes his head and walks out the door

Fade

The end

Hope you enjoyed, No mean comments


End file.
